


Brave

by digitaldreams



Series: Digital's Takari Week Drabbles [4]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Character Study, F/M, Mild Angst, Takari Week 2020, not beta read we die like leomon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: "They had always thought the other was brave."~~~~~It's been ten years since they've met, and Takeru and Hikari have admired each other the whole way through.
Relationships: Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Series: Digital's Takari Week Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881808
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Day Number: Four
> 
> Prompt: Grown Up
> 
> Time Frame: Four years after Tri

He had always thought she was brave. 

When an invasion was led on Odaiba, Hikari managed to stay firm and confident in the face of all danger. She willingly offered up her life to a demon that could and would kill her without a moment of hesitation in the name of defending people she barely knew. She surrendered with the knowledge that there was a very real possibility that she would never live to see another day. 

When Takeru heard stories of what happened that fateful day, he was left with wide eyes in wonder at her courage. After fighting in the Digital World for months, he had never managed to be as brave or strong as her. He couldn’t help but look to Hikari with a special type of admiration he reserved only for his heroes. She had managed to worm her way in effortlessly, and legends of her noble deeds would echo in his mind for years. 

~~~~~

She had always thought he was brave. 

Hikari didn’t know about what happened in the first few months of war at first. She had been absent, struck down with a summer fever, but the full tale was whispered to her in the dark as the years passed by. She hadn’t expected to hear that Takeru had endured the death of a partner. If she had seen something of that nature, she would have fallen apart in a heartbeat, but he remained steadfast despite his grief threatening to smother him to death. 

She heard the tale of the first major checkpoint of war many times, but it never failed to astound her. Takeru was able to walk around like nothing was wrong despite carrying the grief of angelic feathers disappearing on the wind, a smile plastered on his features with such genuine sincerity that her heart melted. She would imagine the scene countless times, never quite able to discover where he was able to summon his strength from. 

~~~~~

He had always thought she was brave. 

Even in her darkest moment, swallowed by an ocean of darkness and agony, Hikari managed to keep a smile on her face. Fear pounded in his chest despite his attempts to destroy it, but her acts of confidence were enough to send any distress he was enduring scattering into the shadows. It was a battle she had fought alone for so long, and yet, she managed to remain courageous. 

Takeru couldn’t help but admire her strength, and in the days after he cleaved dimensions in half to reach for her hand, his gaze would linger on her for a long time. She was so much stronger than she gave herself credit for, and it was a constant in his life. Even with war raging just outside his window, he would always be able to count on her smiles of radiance and honest bravery. 

~~~~~

She had always thought he was brave. 

Takeru didn’t let a soul see the pain that was tearing him apart inside out. A sudden, brutal bite to his arm left his life shattered and unraveling, but he still pressed on with the same hopeful optimism he had always been known for. He was the person she relied on most. He was the same powerful child of sunshine she had always known. He commanded armies, fought wars, and toppled empires with the same beaming grin that she clinged to in her most desperate hours. 

Hikari was left feeling heavy in the aftermath of the infection, and she couldn’t even begin to imagine how he must have felt, seeing it all happen in slow motion with no way of getting time to reverse itself. He was hope, the stability that she always relied on in her darkest hours. She wouldn’t have had the strength to endure something so painstaking, but he managed to do it while still carrying the weight of the world upon his shoulders. He was too young for such, they both were, but he pressed on regardless. 

~~~~~

Ten years had passed since the cycle of admiration began. 

It was always on the same fateful day in August that the team fully reunited. This time, Hikari couldn’t help but watch Takeru from a distance, admiring how incredibly strong he was, unaware that he was returning the favor with fond sapphire eyes. 

She approached him first and gently pressed her hands against his chest while looking into his eyes. “You’ve grown up,” she commented simply. There was nothing else for her to say on the matter. He already knew exactly what she meant. 

“So have you,” he answered, wrapping his arms loosely around her center. Their gazes met, and a decade of memories flooded back to her in the blink of an eye. 

Ten years had passed since Hikari first met this child of hope, and she had been basking in his anchoring radiance the whole time. She couldn’t help but remember the same boy who had led her away from death by climbing a rope into the heavens. Her world was crashing down as soon as the rough tie was severed, but he managed to keep a smile on his face, brave even in the face of certain doom. 

Ten years had passed since Takeru first met this child of light, and he had been enjoying her sensational presence all the while. He recalled first meeting her and watching as she faced off against destiny itself to find her place in the world. Regardless of the fingers of shadow that reached for her, she remained his rock. Even when the world was collapsing with them at its center, she was his grounding force. 

August first was meant to recognize the bravery and sacrifice that had brought them up to the present day, but this time, there was something special to it. They were stepping into adulthood together, reminiscing in the distant echoes of the lives they had thrived in while bathing in the glow of hopeful light. It was a unique type of nostalgia that neither of them could properly define. 

They had always thought the other was brave. 

**Author's Note:**

> And here I am with day four now that it's midnight where I live! 
> 
> This piece is a unique one since it revolves primarily around descriptions of past events, but adding the thoughts of the characters spruces things up enough to keep it from being straight-up synopsis. I rather like the way that it turned out, and the repetition throughout is oddly appealing to me, I must admit. 
> 
> So far, I'm really enjoying Takari Week and everything that others are posting. I'm looking forward to seeing what everyone else comes up with for the remainder of the event, but for now I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


End file.
